sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubone
Cubone (キュボーン, Kyubōn) is a Ground-type Lonely Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Marowak starting at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Jimmy Zoppi (both English and Japanese) Cubone is a small Pokémon that poops a lot and makes bvirds diu3ehwdyi tgveufbygeuysgfuygfuygduygauywfguyfgighihfiuhfiugafiughauihwdwahfoustands up on two legs. Its golden-brown hide covers its arms, legs, tail, and most of its body, includvery light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as thumbs for Cubone, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother, so much of its actual face has never actually been seen. The skull is woubone’s face is its eyes and a small area surroight is 1'04" and weight is 14.3 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities The exceedingly small Cubone survives only through the immense skill it possesses in wielding the bone it carries as a weapon. Though a naturally simple Pokémon, Cubone can be taught Ice- and Fire attacks through the technology of Technical Machines. Cubone is a Ground Pokémon, however the only Ground-type attacks Cubone learns by leveling up are Bone Club, Bonemerang, and Bone Rush, the first two of which are exclusive to Cubone and its evolution Marowak. Behavior It is called the Lonely Pokémon because of its tendency to keep to itself and avoid sociality. It was apparently traumatized by the death of its mother, and has now entirely removed itself from society. Cubone will often weep at night in mourning of its mother. When Cubone cries, the skull that it wears on its head vibrates and emits “a plaintive and mournful sound.” On the night of a full moon, the cries are said to be especially terrible. Cubone seems to recognize its mother in the moon, and so it howls with a particular sadness. Habitat Cubone live in rocky areas, usually on mountains or in caves. They also once inhabited the Grave Tower in Lavender Town where the deceased were buried and mourned. It is known for seclusion and clandestine activity, so sightings are obviously very rare, limiting information about Cubone and its preferred habitat. It is known that Cubone is predominantly a Kanto-native Pokémon, but sightings in Sinnoh have been reported as well. Diet Major appearances Cubone first appeared in The School of Hard Knocks under the ownership of Giselle. She used Cubone against Ash's Pikachu, where it lost. A Cubone was among the four Pokémon that were causing trouble for Pikachu and co. during Pikachu's Vacation. A Cubone was helping Meowth prepare his party in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic. This Cubone played drums in Meowth's band and got easily sad and gloomy when Meowth chewed it out, but it was also easily consolable. Other Minor appearances A Cubone was seen in a Pokémon Center in Hypno's Naptime. A Cubone also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash. Cubone also appeared in A Chansey Operation as an injured Pokémon. A Cubone appeared competing in a tournament in Princess vs. Princess. A Cubone made an appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. A Cubone belonging to the Nursing School, appeared in a flashback in Ignorance is Blissey. A Cubone was one of the Pokémon living at Temacu's father's lab in The Heartbreak of Brock. A Cubone was part of a Pokémon street festival in Doin' What Comes Natu-rally. A Cubone appeared in Bulbasaur's flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Cubone was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Cubone also appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Cubone appeared in Showdown at Linoone. A Cubone under the ownership of a Coordinator appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a Marowak for the Double Performance required during the Hearthome Contest. A Cubone appeared in a flashback in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. A Cubone made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Cubone also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Cubone, Lonely Pokémon. This Ground-type Pokémon has earned its classification from its usual attitude of caring only for itself. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon